My Kouhai, My Friend
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: SKE48, ChuriRena Fanfic. Just a short story of what happened (my fantasy) after Rena's last seitansai stage that Churi attended to see Rena. (Might Rewrite it to make it better.)


ChuriRena Fanfic

 **"Thank you for everything."**

 **"** **今まで本当にありがとう, ちゅり."**

 **"imamade honto ni arigatou, Churi."**

"Churi."

Standing outside the exit of the theatre's dressing room, Rena called out to Churi who had just left the room. Everyone had already left, leaving just the two of them there, excluding the staffs that were still hurrying and busying themselves with clearing the stage for the day.

"Rena-chan…? I thought you left before I did."

Rena gave a small laugh as she kicked herself away from the wall she was leaning. Slowly, she walked towards Churi who was just steps away. Rena was glad she had managed to stop Churi from leaving; she still had many things to share with the girl, her beloved Kouhai whom she also sees as a Friend.

Stopping just infront of Churi, Rena placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward a little, "Churi, I'd like to have a long chat with you. There are still many things that I have left to say, as a friend. Let's head somewhere else, shall we?"

"Sure." Churi agreed almost instantly, her face a bit flushed due to the little distance between her and Rena even as she smiled. Churi had to agree that she still had things she wanted to say to Rena not as a member of SKE but rather as a friend of Rena.

But before they left, Churi paused in her tracks to ask, "But what about your other jobs for the day?"

Turning around, Rena walked towards Churi to take her hand. "I cleared them. Since I have a stage today, I know I would be exhausted after this, so I cleared my schedule for the day." As she tugs on the shorter girl's hands a little, Churi started walking again as they headed for the exit of the theatre.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How's Airin been?"

"Eh?"

Churi seemed a little surprised to hear Rena suddenly bringing up a topic on Airin.

While they were on their way to the cafe they had decided on, Rena thought she should also use this time to ask about certain things; and that certain thing was about how her previous favourite member has been doing recently.

"I know you still have been contacting her quite frequently." Rena stuffed her hand into her pocket, touching the phone in there.

"Yea, I do." Churi smiled a little at the thought of past times the three of them would act like dorks back stage or during breaks of handshake events. She missed those happy times. "Airin is doing fine. Have you heard that she now has a book out on sale?"

"Eh?! Really? Airin's really an illustrator now huh? Her dream has come true…I'm really glad for her."

"Yea."

"I guess I was a little too busy recently since these are my last days in SKE to notice about others." Rena laughed, scratching her cheek a little.

Looking up into the sky, Rena reached her hands up into the sky as they walked. "You know, thank you." As if to trap the still blazing hot sun in her hands, Rena closed her palms. "I really appreciate you coming to meet me for my last seitansai with you guys. Thanks to you, I think I have made another great memory."

This time it was Churi who had stopped in her tracks. "Rena-chan…"

They were lucky the path they were on had really little people at this hour.

"What is it?"

Standing not far from Churi, Rena turned over her shoulders slightly to look at the shorter girl. When they finally met eyes, Rena had turned back to the front. She took a deep breath before she turned swiftly 360 degrees and took large steps to Churi.

"Churi!"

"Rena-chan?!"

Rena had wrapped her arms around Churi completely, hugging the shorter girl, especially her head, tightly towards herself.

"Thank you." Rena whispered softly into the shorter girl's ears. "Thank you so much."

Returning the taller girl's hug, Churi nodded her head.

Standing at the pavement that was close to a parking lot, the two girls stood silently, hugging one another, not wanting to let go until they finally felt the need to.


End file.
